


behave, boy

by brendonurie



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonurie/pseuds/brendonurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick and brendon get up to a little d/s play</p>
            </blockquote>





	behave, boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



            Brendon, always the life of the party. Patrick, on the other hand, was always a little more reserved. Not because he didn't want to be, anyway. He wanted to share the spotlight with his, uh, his not-boyfriend. Patrick couldn't exactly loop his arm around Brendon's waist and garner a little attention by recounting how they met. Shit, it's not even like their relationship was all that romantic. All they really did was fuck. Not much to it. _For now..._ Patrick's thoughts trail off when Brendon's voice rings into his head.

            "And Patrick, that talented motherfucker."

            Patrick looked up, over at the group of people Brendon was currently entertaining.

            "He's probably over there thinking up his next masterpiece."

            All the folks in the circle were now craning their necks to look over at him, Brendon gesturing grandly and telling some bullshit story about how Patrick taught him everything he knows.

            Brendon knows that all this weird attention at parties really grates on Patrick's nerves, but he does it anyway. Almost every party they go to-- or, ehm, end up at together features a few minutes to an hour of Brendon telling everyone to look at Patrick, Brendon wowing the crowd with some story, and Patrick getting pissed off. He can usually brush it off, but tonight... Tonight, he was feeling a little extra ticked.

            "Ah, man, I love that guy." Behind the crowd, Brendon locks eyes with Patrick and gives him a little smile, coy and flirty. Patrick just cocks an eyebrow at him, waves to the group, then disappears to find alcohol.

 

 

***

 

 

            Later, after Brendon managed to slip away and find Patrick and persuade him into carting him back to his apartment, Patrick found himself beneath a beckoning Brendon.

            "Hey, hot stuff."

            "I'm trying to read, Brendon."

            "I see that! I'm trying to fuck, though."

            "I see that."

            Brendon leans in to Patrick's neck, breathing his hot breath all down Patrick's thin cotton t-shirt. He bites, not too hard, but hard enough to get his point across. Then, he moves even closer to suck on the now red and warm skin.

            Patrick's dick twitches in his boxers, betraying his saved up anger over the events of the party. He tosses his book off the edge of the bed; it hits the floor with a fluttering of pages, but he can't be bothered to care right now. He grabs Brendon by the waist and rolls him over so their positions are reversed. Patrick looms over him.

            "Heh, you changed your mind quick."

            "Be quiet."

            Brendon's eyes widen just a little, but he doesn't say anything.

            "I don't appreciate you calling all that attention to me every damn night we go out."

            "But--"

            "I said, be quiet."

            The smug look still doesn't leave the boy's face, so Patrick figures he's fine.

            "You know how I feel about it. All those strangers staring at me right up in my face where I can't avoid it. And you, always telling these stories that didn't even happen. Cockiness doesn't look good on you, Brendon."

            Brendon's face changes a little, becomes a little more serious.

            "I know being a cocky asshole's kind of your schtick, but it's not attractive." Patrick leans in close to whisper in Brendon's ear. "I guess I'll have to fuck it off of you."

            Brendon's breath hitches, his hips lifting off the bed just an inch. Patrick's mouth finds Brendon's, tongue immediately slipping inside. He can hear a tiny sound get stuck at the back of Brendon’s throat, and that really gets him going.

            Patrick leans back on his haunches and sits Brendon up with him, peeling off his shirt in the process. Brendon goes for the hem of Patrick’s shirt, but Patrick stops him.

            “Nah, just you.” He pushes Brendon back on to the bed and pulls his briefs down as best he can. Brendon’s hard cock springs into view, bobbing a bit to the rhythm of his pulse. Patrick moves down to plant a sloppy, aggressive kiss on his boy and then moves to suck him off.

            Patrick’s mouth is hot when it wraps around the head of Brendon’s cock, and Brendon reacts to it almost violently. His fists ball up into the sheets and his head leaves the pillow, his abdomen contracting. He sighs heavily as he sinks back onto the bed.

            The older boy can’t get enough of Brendon’s cock; the subtle musk and taste that’s so uniquely _Brendon_ just drives him closer to the edge. He enjoys himself while slipping his mouth down along the shaft to meet his own hand.

            Brendon starts to make little whimpering noises and Patrick knows he’s getting close, so he pulls away and sits up.

            “Don’t come. Turn over.”

            Brendon makes a somewhat reluctant face, but complies easily enough, propping himself up on his knees and elbows. Patrick leans over him and rummages through his bedside drawer for his trusty lube. He can feel the wet spot on the front of his own boxers against the heat of Brendon’s skin; he’s already leaking over the panting boy beneath him. He realizes there’s not much lube left, but Brendon will just have to deal with it. Patrick slicks up his fingers.

            “Patrick, please. Hurry. I need it.”

            Patrick breathes out a laugh and decides to run with this.

            “What do you need?”

            “You.”

            “I’m right here. You’re going to have to be more specific than that. What do you need, Brendon?”

            “I need you inside me. Now.” Brendon’s voice is a little breathy and a little whiny.

            “Alright, how’s this?” Patrick slides two fingers into Brendon’s hole, evoking a half-cry, half-moan from the boy.

            “Yes, thank you, ah, god.”

            Patrick smiles to himself. He likes making Brendon beg. He leans forward to plant a few kisses on Brendon’s back, gaining him a few little sighs from the boy. He sits back again, watching his fingers disappear inside Brendon over and over. He slips another finger inside. Brendon’s reaction isn’t as grand, so Patrick crooks his fingers just the way he knows to, and that changes it. Brendon’s head falls to the pillow, a stream of swear words flowing out of his mouth.

            “God, Brendon, your cursing is out of hand. I’ll have to fix that, too.” Patrick pulls his fingers out and pulls his own boxers down. He squeezes the last of the lube onto his hand, then wraps it around his own cock, hissing from the cool pleasure of it. He guides his head to Brendon’s entrance. Brendon whimpers again.

            “Will you be good for me, Brendon?”

            “Yes, yes, Patrick, I’ll be good for you, I promise I’ll be—” Brendon cuts off with a moan when Patrick easily slides the head of his cock inside. Patrick’s struggling to keep his head.

            “Mhm, yeah. You’re so good for me, baby.” Slowly, Patrick pushes forward, watching carefully as the rest of his shaft disappears into Brendon’s ass. When he reaches the base, he pauses a moment, breathing hard, hands on his lover’s hips. “Hopefully, you stay good. No more misbehaving in public.” Patrick suddenly pulls back and thrusts inside again, hard. He fucks into Brendon hard, over and over and over. He feels the slick dragging of their skin together, thanks to the slight shortage of lube. His eyes screw shut, then flutter open as he relentlessly slams into Brendon’s round ass.

            Brendon’s breathing hard, and he slips one arm downward to jerk himself off. Patrick stops him with a click of his tongue.

            “No, you’ve not quite earned that yet.”

            “Fuck, Patrick.”

            Patrick thrusts particularly hard into Brendon, getting him to moan from deep within his chest.

            “You better watch your mouth.”

            Patrick continues, his grip on Brendon’s hips only getting tighter. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks about the bruises he’s surely leaving. Patrick notices that he’s holding his breath, he can feel the heat pooling in his gut.

            “Okay, jerk yourself. But pay attention, I want us to come at the same time.”

            Brendon’s hand practically flies to his own cock, stroking furiously. Patrick lets himself breath, relishing in the sweet drag of his dick deep in Brendon’s ass. He tries to focus on the tightness, the heat, the feeling of being close to him. It doesn’t take him long.

            “Bren, Brendon, I’m, I’m gonna—”

            “Me too, me too.”

            Both boys cry out, Brendon’s hole tightening around Patrick, who keeps thrusting into Brendon, riding out his orgasm. Brendon’s thighs begin to quiver, and he begins to slouch forward. Patrick slips his cock out, still semi-hard, and leans forward onto Brendon, the two of them falling flat onto the bed.

            After a moment, Patrick rolls off of Brendon but pulls him in close and wraps his arm around him. He runs his fingers through the boy’s dark hair and whispers into his ear.

            “You’re so good. Really, Brendon.”

            “I’m glad.”

            “You’re beautiful, and you’re perfect.” Brendon lies silently as Patrick continues to whisper sweet little nothings into his ear. They drift into sleep not long afterwards, not bothering to clean up.

 

 

 ***

 

 

            Patrick takes a swig of his drink just as he hears Brendon approaching.

            “Ah, and Patrick, of course. Did I tell y’all about the last time we toured together?”

            Patrick looks up to see Brendon being pursued by a small group of random partygoers. One girl pipes up.

            “Oh, man! Do tell, Brendon.”

            “Of course! This man and I, we sure did get up to some shenanigans.” Brendon meets Patrick’s gaze and Patrick swears he sees the corner of his mouth turn up in the world’s tiniest, most subtle smile. “This son-of-a-bitch is crazy once you get a few drinks in him!” He puts the weirdest inflection on the word “bitch”, but none of his little posse seems to notice. “Let’s go sit down, guys.” Brendon motions to a couch on the other side of the room.

            The little group passes by the boys and Brendon takes that opportunity to whisper to Patrick for just a moment.

            “I know I’m being _so_ bad, but I guess you’ll just have to teach me a lesson later.” Brendon reaches around to pinch Patrick’s ass and then takes off after the posse.

            Patrick shakes his head and speaks into his drink.

            “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love u zena... i can't believe somehow u got me to write PANDON


End file.
